


Mellifluous, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒉

by p_etrov



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, this is a vamp!au that i thought at 3am and i'm not nearly mad about it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_etrov/pseuds/p_etrov
Summary: Solamente se sabe su apellido a nivel público, Lockhart, pero todos le llaman “El ave” gracias a sus habilidades médicas. Se dice que sólo atiende de noche y siempre lleva el símbolo de la vara de Esculapio sobre su bolsillo derecho.A veces se pregunta cuán cierto puede llegar a ser esto, pero con tal de curarse está dispuesto a sacar chelines incluso desde las suelas de sus zapatos para pagarle.
Relationships: Nero Clayton/Kamui





	Mellifluous, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒕𝒉

**Author's Note:**

> [eng]  
This fanfiction is based on an RP I have with the user Shadow ren, who gave me consent for using his characters. Don't repost! And if you want to translate this work, DM me on the Tumblr link I have in my bio.
> 
> [span]  
Este fic está basado en un rol que tengo con el usuario Shadow ren, quien me dio el permiso para usar sus personajes. No repostees y, si quieres traducir este fic, envíame un mensaje privado en el link de tumblr en mi perfil.
> 
> [plαylιѕт](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2fezgEE1VVL5izCm09Ed7t)  


Esta tarde de octubre es fresca. 

Se encuentra tirado sobre su cama, observando a las nubes del atardecer moverse por su propia inercia, que, incluso desde la comodidad de las cobijas no deja de parecerle un espectáculo maravilloso para matar el tiempo cuando no puede moverse por voluntad propia. Ha estado así al menos desde la última semana de septiembre, más que nada gracias a la herida que le dejó el accidente en la fábrica, además, en la pensión no es el único delicado de salud, más de uno se ha contagiado de la plaga, lo puede saber con sólo mirar sus rostros esqueléticos entre los callejones de Whitechapel. 

Se hunde entre las mantas y tose con fuerza, tanta que parece que sus pulmones se hubiesen arrugado al interior de su pecho. 

Antes de quedar así de inválido, un viejo amigo le recomendó un doctor afamado por allí, el cual es realmente adorado por los residentes, pues se dice que es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad. Solamente se sabe su apellido a nivel público, Lockhart, pero todos le llaman “El ave” gracias a sus habilidades médicas. Se dice que sólo atiende de noche y siempre lleva el símbolo de la vara de Esculapio sobre su bolsillo derecho. 

A veces se pregunta cuán cierto puede llegar a ser esto, pero con tal de curarse está dispuesto a sacar chelines incluso desde las suelas de sus zapatos para pagarle. 

Cuando cae la noche, oye que llaman a su puerta. Intenta incorporarse de la cama, pero el costado le pesa y termina cayendo sobre las cobijas, quejándose de lo abrupto que fue esto; apenas recupera las fuerzas, su voz sale para invitar a quienquiera que sea al interior del cuarto. Pronto ve entrar a una figura alta cruzando el umbral, el rostro oculto con una singular máscara blanca que hace alusión a la cabeza de un pájaro, con sus ojos cubiertos con dos aperturas de vidrio, un par de mechones rojizos escapándose por la parte superior, entre la máscara y el sombrero, junto a un abrigo largo que cubre su silueta y un maletín en una de sus manos. Baja rápidamente la vista y en su vista se cuela el bordado de una serpiente enroscada en una vara. 

—Entonces sois vos el enfermo. La ama de casa ya me ha dicho su nombre, no es necesario que se presente. — Una voz sale del otro extremo de la máscara de ave. Con sólo oírla le da un escalofrío. 

No puede hablar, puesto que de por sí le cuesta respirar, pero no separa en ningún momento su vista del extraño, quien ha comenzado a acomodar sus cosas por la habitación, el abrigo en el perchero improvisado, el maletín abierto sobre una de las mesas endebles... todo un desastre en lo que respecta al estado del cuarto, pero se las arregla. Sin el abrigo que lo cubra, se ve un hombre delgado que viste de una camisa blanca suelta sobre su pecho, que poco más abajo es sujetada por dos cinturones excéntricos y luego unos pantalones ajustados que terminan con botas de montar. 

—Lo veo débil — comenta el doctor, sacando los implementos una vez que se ha puesto los guantes — cuénteme, ¿qué le aqueja? 

—Desde el accidente no he podido moverme bien, doctor, me cuesta respirar y el costado me punza. 

—¿El accidente?, ¿qué ocurrió? 

—Trabajo en una herrería al límite del distrito, estaba trabajando con una de las máquinas para cortar una varilla de hierro y el filo me atravesó como a la altura de las costillas. — Mientras le cuenta esto, el contrario ha prendido una vela de por ahí y pasa el filo de sus instrumentos sobre la llama, probablemente esterilizándolos — Ya ha pasado más de una semana de esto, pero aún me cuesta coordinarme. 

El enmascarado deja salir un “mmh” a medida que termina su labor con los implementos, girando la cabeza probablemente para hacerle saber que lo está mirando incluso con esa máscara puesta. El sonido del metal chocando llena la habitación iluminada por un par de velas más y un poco de las farolas de gas del exterior; el cuarto es pobre, posee la cama en la que está inválido, dos mesitas en puntos opuestos, una de ellas hace de velador y en la otra se encuentran las pertenencias del doctor Lockhart, un escritorio con madera roída por las ratas y dos ventanas sin una sola tela que pueda cubrirlas, dejando que entre un vientecillo helado del exterior. 

En dado momento, los instrumentos del médico van a parar a una bandeja de plata que lleva en el maletín y luego el hombre se aleja de esta, recortando la distancia con pasos serenos. 

—Ya veo, ¿algún otro dolor o molestia? 

—No realmente, pero me preocupa que la plaga se me haya contagiado, he oído que comienza con vómitos y tos, cosa que tuve al principio. 

Hay un largo silencio. 

—Sería realmente infortunado que se haya contagiado, debo realizar unas pruebas para estar seguro... — el hombre permite que las manos del médico le tomen el pulso, la temperatura y palpen sus omóplatos y costados — no siento ningún nodo en donde haya empezado la infección, no podremos realmente saberlo así, pero, ¿sabe de alguien que esté infectado en esta casa? 

—Me parece que la ama de llaves lo está. — ve que el otro le está colocando suma atención — La última vez que vino a dejarme comida tenía unas ojeras hasta los pómulos y estaba más delgada de lo que yo recordaba. 

—Ojalá que pueda tratarla; ahora, cambiando de tema... ¿vive solo? 

—Sí, hace unos años que llegué al país en busca de trabajo. 

El médico le da una mirada rápida a su costado antes de responderle: —Puede que esto sea un caso simple o muy complejo, dependiendo de lo que le cause la incapacidad. Lo más probable es que tenga más visitas mías en las noches que sigan a esta. 

Y, así fue, luego de esa noche, le siguieron otras consultas vespertinas, puesto que el señor Lockhart era un hombre esforzado y se dedicaba a investigar de día. Al cabo de un tiempo se ha acostumbrado a la presencia del enmascarado, el cual se pasea de diestra a siniestra por el humilde cuarto, murmurando y mirando por la ventana de tanto en tanto. Le avergüenza recibir a un personaje tan importante en el barrio en apenas un cuarto infestado de ratas y mal oliente, mas, en este estado poco puede hacer para mejorarlo. 

Al cabo de unas semanas de un tratamiento del médico fue mejorando considerablemente, llegando a un punto que piensa que está completamente sano, a diferencia del doctor, que insiste que le queda mucho por mejorar aún. En las tardes, luego de la siesta, tiene la fuerza suficiente para aguantar su propio peso en sus dos pies y abrir la ventana, siendo recibido por un agradable olor a pan. En el velador están los restos de la sopa que le ha traído una mucama que está pálida y anémica, según las mismas palabras del doctor en una de sus visitas. 

Se sienta al borde de la cama, observando a la puerta y se pregunta si vendrá el doctor, puesto que su mejora ha sido rápida, como le prometió aquel viejo amigo. 

(…) 

Su sombra se esfuma de las calles apenas sale el sol, ya que no puede arriesgarse a que el astro le queme la piel y esta se vaya separando de su carne. Al interior de su propiedad, el doctor se va paseando de allá para acá con una inmensa variedad de cosas en sus manos, que van desde ingredientes y medicamentos para crear ungüentos y otras medicinas para poder administrárselas a sus pacientes que tiene planeado visitar una vez que caiga la noche nuevamente. 

El cabello negro del doctor tiene pequeños tintes rojos, que parecen teñidos en sangre, aunque esto no es nada grave, sólo significa que ha mejorado su alimentación en los últimos meses. Sus ojos tienen un tono olivo que observan detenidamente cómo las sustancias cambian de color, a veces dirigiendo una de sus manos a la repisa a su derecha, la cual tiene cada ingrediente ordenado según su uso —que van desde curar un catarro simple a neurotoxinas raras de hallar—; entre lo que prepara los brebajes, se va mordiendo el labio con cada vez más fuerza, sin percatarse que sus caninos están abriendo dos orificios perfectos a cada lado, de los cuales supura sangre. Intenta tragar su propia sangre para evitar que caiga en la mezcla. 

Pronto esto le despreocupa, pues ha dado vuelta el día en distintas labores científicas al interior del estudio, de modo que los talones le duelen de tanto estar de pie. Lockhart se devuelve sobre sus pasos a la esquina más oscura de la habitación, donde reposa su posesión más preciada, un sillón tan antiguo como él tapizado con una tela verde, adornada con diseños de distintos mapas del mundo. Toma asiento y desde allí observa las pertenencias repartidas a lo largo y ancho del inmenso cuarto, desde la comodidad del asiento puede admirar la fortuna que se ha creado a partir de sus siglos sirviendo como doctor. 

Los pensamientos despreocupados que nacen entre los muebles llenos de historia lo devuelven a pensar en la plaga, que se le ha ido escapando de las manos incluso con su experiencia con otras enfermedades fatales. Comienza a cavilar sobre formas de cómo detener el contagio de la misma, lo que podría administrar para alargarle la vida a un futuro paciente con el cual pueda experimentar. 

La emoción se lo lleva unas cuantas horas, en las que no se ha movido de la comodidad del asiento, mirando a la ventana cubierta por gruesas cortinas de motivos romanos cómo la luz se va extinguiendo paulatinamente. Suspira y apoya un brazo en uno de los cojines que lo rodean, quizá un poco más cansado de lo que suele estar gracias a su incapacidad de dormir. 

Aquella habitación se ve más oscura que antes, pero esto no le supone un problema, pues con su vista privilegiada no hay cosa que se le escape de noche. Bosteza y su cara se desliza aburrida en la palma de su mano, intentando traer a la memoria a los pacientes que debe visitar en esta nueva noche londinense. 

Luego, el doctor se coloca de pie y sus pasos lo guían a un pequeño cuarto de baño al lado de su estudio del segundo piso. El espejo lo recibe, reflejando su imagen moribunda en su extensión, revelándole unas ojeras profundas, casi como bolsas en sus ojos, luego, su cabellera rulada brillando perezosamente con la incandescencia de una vela que se trajo desde la otra habitación, confundiendo el negro con el café rojizo. Mientras se asea en el cuarto, oye el alboroto que tienen las enfermeras en el piso de abajo, el murmullo de Laikav, su galgo que le fue entregado como cortesía del colegio médico y las voces que rodean el ático. 

En verdad, no se escucha nada fuera de lo normal. 

Una vez aseado, sube por las escaleras de la derecha y entra al ático, moviendo la pesada puerta que separa la faena de la mansión de su único nido de oscuridad y silencio. Cuando cierra la puerta detrás de sí, el olor a pino llega a su nariz entre la inmensa estancia de esta parte de su hogar. De soslayo ve la cama que tiene a lo lejos, en la cual no se ha recostado por fácil veinte años, a su lado, una colección de pañuelos blancos con distintas manchas de sangre, cada una de las víctimas que han caído ante él por los últimos años; más abajo tiene una colección de máscaras para cada plaga que sobrevivió y el resto de la habitación está más o menos vacía, taburetes y mesas llenas de libros antiguos, porta velas llenos de cera y cartas sin terminar. 

Ignora todo esto y se dirige al mueble que oculta toda su ropa entre la madera de caoba. De allí se lleva un par de pantalones, unas botas negras con plumas al interior para soportar el frío de las calles y otra de sus camisas de vuelos. 

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de cómodo, por tanto, se permite demorarse un poco más para mirar a la luna, removiendo las telas viejas que tapan los tragaluces, llenando sus ojos oscuros de tanta muerte que han visto con el fulgor plateado que llega desde el cielo. 

Suspira, embelesado con la vista, antes de retirarse de allí. 

Sus pasos sobre la madera son ligeros, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie, incluso cuando va bajando por las escaleras. Hay un olor dulzón flotando por el segundo piso y gran parte del primero, se parece al de una torta de calabazas, lo cual le trae lindos recuerdos. 

Baja el último escalón de un salto, observando rápidamente el inmenso recibidor, la servidumbre agolpada en distintas tareas de allá para acá en los preparativos para la gran noche de la mascarada, puesto que lo que les queda de mes se les va esfumando. El doctor sonríe, pensando que esperar al otoño para realizar esta fiesta fue de sus mejores ideas, ya casi puede sentir el olor de los humanos al interior de la mansión y la sangre caliente en su paladar. 

La sonrisa se ensancha tan solo un poco más antes de esfumarse por completo. 

—Doctor, los preparativos van a buen ritmo, casi diría que a fin de mes tendremos la Mascarada más grande de toda la historia de Londres — lo interrumpe Giovanni, el nuevo mayordomo, ajustándose los guantes con una mirada perspicaz —¿saldrá a trabajar esta noche también? Pensé que lo haría, le he dejado su abrigo favorito y el sombrero de copa en el perchero, también, las enfermeras han cambiado los instrumentos por los más caros que hemos comprado. 

—Excelente, ¿han arreglado la máscara de cuervo? Hoy me llevaré la blanca, pero no me gustaría echarla en falta para la gran noche. 

—No se preocupe, amo, está siendo retocada por los sastres junto al resto del conjunto, le aseguro que se verá magnífico en la noche del evento — le asegura —. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir a asistir a unas mucamas en las habitaciones para invitados — Este se despide brevemente con una reverencia antes de desvanecerse por las escaleras. 

(…) 

En una noche victoriana se alza una niebla gruesa, cosa que llama a que la policía haga turnos y guardia por las calles, especialmente alrededor de los bares, de donde sale un fuerte olor a alcohol y un pequeño rastro de opio por los sectores menos vigilados. Se escuchan unos pasos fuertes sobre los adoquines, una sombra con cabeza de ave espanta a los animales callejeros, porque saben que allí trae tanto salvación como muerte en aquel maletín. 

Ha ido de casa en casa, unos han muerto gracias a la plaga, antes que pudiera llevárselos a la mansión para estudiarlos, mientras que otros se aferraron a la vida de algún modo, ahora con la desgracia de buscar hasta la última libra para pagar sus servicios. Nada que no ocurra cuando cae la noche. 

Va bajando desde la City a otros distritos más pobres, aún hay sangre de un inocente entre sus colmillos luego de la última visita, desafortunada para el humano, entreviendo las siluetas de las fábricas y las estaciones de tren, que ya han cerrado por completo. La tranquilidad lo persigue de cerca, incluso cuando llega a Whitechapel, esquivando los burdeles y las calles Dorset hasta la misma entrada de East End. No recuerda otro sitio más pobre que este, es más, la mayoría de sus clientes viven entre estas casas, muchos de ellos con apenas de qué comer en su día a día. 

Aun así, esto no le puede incumbir mucho, debe limitarse a su servicio e ignorar el resto. 

Conoce más o menos bien el barrio y no demora en llegar a una casa pequeña, el techo con pequeños orificios hechos por ratas. Detrás de la máscara, Lockhart suspira y luego golpea la delgada puerta con sus nudillos, aguarda a que le abran y vuelve a golpear la madera; del interior se escucha un alboroto de las damas del hogar para acercarse a la puerta. Una vez está abierta, se encuentra con una ama de llaves muy cansada, su rostro pálido y ella incluso más delgada de lo que aparenta el corsé que lleva en el abdomen. 

—Buenas noches, señorita. — Ella tiembla al oír su voz, pero no tiene claro si es de miedo o de sumisión. 

—Doctor Lockhart, ha llegado justo a tiempo, — le responde ella con la voz quebrada —ha dejado de comer y no ha vuelto a salir de su habitación... por favor, pase a esta humilde casa. 

Se agacha para no chocar con el pequeño umbral y mira a su alrededor. Hay un comedor repleto de gente, todos con las marcas de la peste, algunos con la enfermedad más avanzada, presentando los hematomas, otros sólo tosiendo. Apuesta que, si no fuera por la máscara, le llegaría un olor a putrefacción muy intenso. 

—Discúlpeme por tener que ver una situación tan triste, ellos son los otros inquilinos. Le aseguro que en su próxima visita ellos se habrán ido. 

Apenas ella dice eso, todas las miradas se clavan en él, pero se limita a apartar la suya propia y concentrarse en su cometido, observando el pasillo que se extiende hasta el fondo con distintas habitaciones, algunas con su puerta abierta y otras cerradas a cal y canto, según puede ver. 

—¿Sería tan amable de sostener mi abrigo? — su voz suena ahogada por la máscara, pero esto no evita que sea oído por ella. Lo va guiando por el entramado de la casa hasta llegar a la última habitación, la cual le da a entender que tiene a uno de los enfermos más graves al estar apenas iluminado el corredor en esta parte. 

Lockhart no demora en abrir el pomo, entreviendo por las velas al enfermo, que está recostado boca arriba e intentando respirar. Rápidamente deja el maletín, lo abre para hacerse con los guantes y un par de instrumentos para asegurarse que lo mantendrá vivo por más de cinco minutos. Saca el reloj del bolsillo de su pantalón para llevar el tiempo entre las distintas pruebas. El pulso está débil y le cuesta respirar. 

—Míreme. — le ordena al paciente, que le obedece con lentitud. — Venga a ayudarme, necesito sentarlo. 

La ama de llaves se acerca a echarle una mano y, entre ambos pudieron erguirlo, aunque fue necesario apoyarlo en el torso del doctor para mantenerlo allí. 

—Le recomiendo que se aleje, esto puede terminar de un modo desagradable. 

Esta se alejó apenas lo mencionó, dándole la oportunidad de deslizar sus manos bajo las costillas del enfermo, tanteando el lugar exacto para luego presionar con fuerza. El hombre reaccionó con un gran vómito de un tono café. He allí el líquido que le estaba obstruyendo los pulmones, sin embargo, esto no solucionó ni la mitad de lo que esperaba, de hecho, su paciente parecía empeorar cada vez más. 

—¡Doctor! Por favor, pare mi sufrimiento, se lo ruego. — Los lamentos del hombre le llegan entre lágrimas y arcadas. 

No duda en dirigirle la mirada a la ama de llaves. 

—Llame a un carruaje, tendré que llevarlo a mi estudio. 

No recuerda cuándo habrá sido aquello, la noche fue larga, la empresa comenzaba a cerrar y las farolas cobran luz. Ambos están caminando por el largo corredor, ninguno ha dicho una palabra y no puede sentirse más incómodo. El vampiro va caminando unos pasos más adelante, los ecos de los mismos le dan escalofríos, no sabe a qué le ha llamado su hermano, pero sabe que esto no puede augurarle nada bueno. 

Tiene sus manos detrás de su espalda y sus pies tiemblan a cada paso, pero, se supone que no debe sentirse intimidado, siendo tan solo una consulta no ocurrirá ninguna desgracia. Sus ojos viajan hacia la figura que le lleva la delantera, cuestionándose 

—¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando? —comienza este — Quisiera que te quedases con la compañía, eres el de más confianza que me queda luego de los accidentes que han ocurrido, necesito que te quedes como dueño. 

—¿Seguro? 

—Completamente, hermano, hemos pasado por un montón de cosas codo a codo, tienes mi mayor confianza en el tema — Jean-Pierre hace una pausa para aclararse la garganta —. Fuiste mi ayudante, mi amigo, mi hermano, ayudaste a que mi prometida pudiese huir y terminar su vida como lo merecía, Fabian, ¿necesitas otra razón para creerlo? 

Fabian se queda anonadado apenas oye estas palabras, ¿será realmente cierto lo que Jean-Pierre le está diciendo sobre heredar Clayton & Co.? Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero, no puede que sea del todo una mentira, puesto que han pasado al menos cuatro siglos, entre cada suceso histórico que se les ha venido encima. 

—Te cederé completamente la compañía el próximo lunes, no puedo soportar que no tengas nada propio aun y, esta es la mejor oportunidad para que puedas ganar independencia — Jean-Pierre se detiene en seco, el corredor apenas está iluminado y los rayos de luz cortan por sus facciones como cuchillos —. Este sería un regalo por la lealtad que me has dado, insisto en que te quedes con la empresa. 

Luego de llevarlo entre tres más al carruaje y llegar a su residencia, el llevarlo al sótano le dio un trabajo pesado a la servidumbre. Cuando baja a mirar que todo esté bien, ordena que su camilla esté apartada del resto de los enfermos, debido a lo potencialmente contagioso que es en este instante. 

Cuando pudo dejar sus cosas en su lugar, reunió los utensilios finos y, antes de dar de alta a un puñado de pacientes, le prescribió algunos medicamentos al recién llegado y le pasó el papel a una de las enfermeras para que se hiciera cargo del asunto; Una vez hecho esto, se dirige a las primeras camas, con los enfermos que ya están casi sanos y va paseando entre ellos, algunos, luego de un largo período de no saber si es de día o de noche, se sorprenden cuando los despierta, pensando que ya ha amanecido. Aun así, la noticia del alta siempre alegra a sus pacientes, que pronto se preparan para volver a Londres luego de quedarse unas horas en una de las muchas habitaciones de invitados que hay repartidas por la propiedad. 

Serán al menos veinte los afortunados que saldrán del subterráneo, pero no está tan seguro que veinte se vayan, puesto que está un poco hambriento. 

Habrá pasado una hora de esto, pero no se apura demasiado en ir a visitar al recién llegado, es más, se toma su tiempo para dejar sus vestimentas que estuvo llevando mientras atendía gente allá afuera para el lavado, para colocarse unas que sean apropiadas para un pionero en medicina que tiene a un pez nuevo con el que experimentar. 

Lo reviste un traje simple de dos piezas, un camisón blanco que cubre su cuello por completo y unos pantalones adecuados para un profesional, llevando una que otra cosa curiosa como pinzas o el reloj de bolsillo ocultos entre la tela. 

Desciende al sótano a paso ligero, adecuándose al cambio de iluminación entre los corredores fríos y oscuros a esta estancia con olor neutro e iluminación suave, adentrándose y serpenteando por las camas con todo tipo de enfermos, unos más cerca de la muerte, pero, al fin y al cabo, un montón de humanos desafortunados buscando su ayuda para vivir. 

Lockhart encuentra el lugar en donde han recluido al nuevo, quien vuelve a tener flema y, cuando le observa vuelve a encontrarse con su máscara blanca, algo desilusionado por lo que puede rescatar de su rostro. Es una pena, pero por tema de código no puede revelarle su rostro, al menos no aún. Sonríe tras la careta y se acerca con pasos pequeños, inclinándose hacia el hombre, que tiene sus ojos casi desorbitados para mirarle. 

—El primer tratamiento puede ser uno de los más largos, pero, si su cuerpo lo soporta bien, podría mejorarse antes de lo que se espera — la voz del doctor le ronronea estas palabras, intentando que este otro suelte la tensión que lo rodea —. Si me permite, tomaré una muestra de su sangre. 

Bajo la mirada del extraño se aleja para llevarse una jeringa, la cual se entierra brevemente en la cara interna de uno de los codos de su paciente, que no puede evitar saltar de dolor cuando el objeto se abre paso entre su piel, no obstante, Lockhart lo sostiene con fuerza, obligándolo a quedarse quieto en su sitio mientras termina de sacar la muestra de sangre. Cuando obtiene lo que necesita, cierra la herida presionando una tela pequeña hundida en alcohol puro y luego se recluye en una esquina, de modo que el enfermo no pueda ver lo que está a punto de hacer. 

Con un matraz vacío, vierte unas gotas de sangre en el recipiente, luego, busca unos líquidos más y también los vierte. La mezcla deja salir un vaporcillo, el cual no le molesta, pues está cubierto por la máscara. 

Antes de subir al estudio a por el último ingrediente, saca un poco de la muestra con un embudo y la coloca en un tubo de ensayo, el cual se lo lleva con unas pinzas a una gradilla que tiene oculta detrás de unas rocas mal puestas, entonces, sube el matraz al soporte, desliza el mechero de alcohol y le prende una llama. Una vez hecho esto para mantener la temperatura, zigzaguea por el subterráneo hasta las escaleras, que las va subiendo de dos en dos, hasta llegar al estudio. Desliza la mano, dubitativo hasta encontrar lo que le falta: unas venas muy pequeñas, preferiblemente de algún ser alado, aunque de otros animales tienen el mismo efecto en la pócima que está realizando, que, si todo sale bien, podrá extender tan solo un poco más, el tiempo suficiente, para experimentar con este hombre. Con este ingrediente en mano y, luego una muda de piel de serpiente, casi va saltando entre los peldaños, cuidando de no resbalar, hasta encontrarse una vez más en esta extraña instancia donde el sol no tiene alcance. 

En un principio, la muda de piel se disuelve con facilidad y, poco después, las venas se hunden en la solución y pronto se desintegran, dándole otro color al líquido. Allí está, la primera pócima que necesita, la segunda será con su sangre. Repite el proceso, dejando otro tubo de ensayo en la gradilla, exactamente a la derecha del primero. 

Se supone que esto será más que suficiente. Los ojos de Lockhart están fijos en ambos matraces y, de un soplo fuerte apaga los dos mecheros y bebe la pócima de la izquierda, la cual contiene la sangre del enfermo. Esta le quema la garganta, pero no es como que no haya hecho esto antes. Cuando deja de arder, toma la segunda y, con esta en mano, se la ofrece al hombre, que la mira con algo de duda en sus pupilas. 

Lockhart está confiando en los efectos de la Pluie Statique, casi a ciegas, que le ayude a mantener al humano con vida. 

—Puede que cuando la tome no sienta la garganta por unos instantes, pero no hay efectos adversos a este medicamento. 

Esto parece ser suficiente para convencer al otro, pero esto no quita que su mano tiemble mientras consume la infusión. 

Lo recorre una sensación electrificante una vez que el matraz está vacío, la magia volátil moviéndose dentro de su carne le da una sensación incómoda, pero puede soportarla. La respiración del hombre es pesada, debe de estarle ocurriendo lo mismo, aunque para él podría ser en verdad doloroso, dado a la poca tolerancia al dolor de los humanos. 

—Doctor — susurra, intentando obtener su mirada —. ¿Es normal que me haya sentido a punto de morir? 

—En verdad, sí, la plaga es una enfermedad muy agresiva y, cuando entra en contacto con una sustancia de su misma índole suele reaccionar violentamente. 

Por lo que puede capturar del cuerpo del enfermo, no le han salido los hematomas, pero quién sabe cuánto ha estado tosiendo para que pueda comenzar a tener la hemorragia interna. 

Al cabo de unos días pudo comprobar que había hecho efecto y, de este modo, pudo comenzar con los experimentos, los cuales comenzaron como inocentes incisiones con el bisturí y pequeños shocks eléctricos a métodos más elaborados; al principio, su paciente no era capaz de soportar estas pequeñas pruebas, por tanto, el período de recuperación se le hacía más largo de lo usual, por lo tanto, debía administrarle una nueva dosis de la pócima, de este modo se asegura de ganarse tiempo, mas, al cabo de unas semanas este ya estaba aclimatado a sus pequeñas investigaciones, soportando estoicamente lo que fuera que planease hacer. 

Con esto, Lockhart le va criando cierto cariño, que, no nos equivoquemos, se encaminará mal en algún punto, está en su naturaleza. 

La fragilidad de este humano lo emboba, pero, esto sólo lo estimula a crear más daño en este, sabiendo que un solo movimiento errado puede destrozarlo por completo. Incluso con esta oportunidad, el doctor se niega a hacerlo, porque no sabe cuánto demorará en encontrar un espécimen excepcional como el que tiene en su posesión. 

Su prisionero va enfermando más y más a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, logrando que la satisfacción de verlo empeorar sea de sus mayores entretenciones, pues, esta es una de las cosas que más disfruta el vampiro, que podría volver a repetirla incesantemente por un puñado de siglos más sin aburrirse en lo absoluto. 

Lockhart no se ha alimentado correctamente desde la llegada de su conejillo de indias al calabozo, ha recortado sus noches de cacería para atormentar al humano de todas las formas que la ciencia le permita, de modo que los atractivos tonos rojizos de su cabello se han diluido en el negro natural que posee, dándole un aspecto macabro y siniestro una vez que tiene la máscara sobre su rostro. 

La noche de la mascarada está a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que la muerte de su juguete. No puede esperar a la hora en la que pueda tomar su sangre, lo ha estado deseando a medida que las horas surcan el cielo. 

Se reclina en el asiento del estudio, mirando a la luz naciente entre las cortinas semicerradas y se limita a dar una calada a la pipa que le han dado como regalo y agradecimiento a la invitación. 

«¡Doctor!» oye un gemido en su mente, que se siente tan real que casi puede sentir el peso del contrario sobre su regazo. Cierra los ojos y esconde su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando aplacar la vergüenza que su cansancio le juegue en su contra. Su boca saliva y los colmillos le hormiguean con la vista que se imagina. Si tuviera sangre fresca circulando por su cuerpo, el color rojo se hubiera tomado su rostro. 

Gruñe, insatisfecho, porque sabe que su mente no dejará de darle estas jugarretas hasta que haya bajado con el humano, aunque esto no le molesta en lo absoluto. 

Oculta el sonido de sus pasos en lo mayor posible, no quisiera alertar a los sirvientes que se encuentra despierto tan temprano, de hecho, las zancadas que va dando terminan de puntillas para llegar lo antes posible al calabozo, donde recoge una mascarilla del montón que hay apiladas en un mueble y se dirige al rincón en donde ha aislado a su humano. Este se encuentra durmiendo, mas, esto no lo detiene de apresar sus brazos tras su espalda y hundir su cara en la almohada, inclinándose hacia su oído. 

—Silencio, eso es lo que quiero oír de ti, ¿entiendes? 

No parece responderle, por tanto, aplica más presión. Su ingle se encuentra con la parte baja de la espalda de su paciente, que reacciona con un jadeo ante el contacto. 

—No te he escuchado. 

—Sí, doctor. — su voz suena tan frágil que apenas puede contener el impulso de sacar el bisturí o de ahorcarlo, pues tiene una especial debilidad a los pacientes sumisos. 

Sin embargo, el vampiro no sabía que esto comenzaría a alimentar su codicia, que tanto había dormido en su interior 

—¡Qué bueno verte de una pieza! — comenta uno de sus colegas médicos, incapaz de esconder los colmillos tras la máscara de lobo — ya no es lo mismo desde que ese tirano loco intentó decapitarnos por herejía... ¿cuánto habrá pasado ya?, ¿dos siglos? 

—Definitivamente más, me recuerdo que ninguno de los dos podía esconder la marca de la transformación. 

—Tienes razón, _ Nikolávich _ _ — _ bromea el otro vampiro, pegándole un codazo, pero sus ojos danzan entre los cuellos humanos del gran salón —. Tienes una linda casa, como para que tu segundo piso tenga un baño propio y haya espacio para tener a más de veinte vampiros caminando por allí, me imagino que no le faltan secretillos por ahí. 

Lockhart se reclina en su asiento, observando a los humanos moverse entre su servidumbre. 

—Acostúmbrate a decirme Nero, Xavier — este otro se ríe — y, te faltó mencionar que el segundo piso también tiene mi estudio, que es el balcón que da a la calle. 

—Estoy un poco celoso, lo admito. 

Se encoge de hombros. Ambos aguardan a que el resto llegue a su lado, comentando sobre los invitados y picando unos bocadillos que pidió Xavier. Desde la comodidad del segundo piso está la gran abertura oval, resguardada por barandas adornadas con rubíes, por donde observan los juegos y apuestas que han comenzado los mortales. 

Hay un montón de humanos a lo largo de la mansión realizando lo que se les da la gana en su propiedad, todos bendecidos con el honor de haber sido invitados, aunque cada uno de ellos es ignorante a lo que va a ocurrir con ellos. 

El doctor traga su propia saliva para intentar aligerar el hambre que le causa ver a tantos humanos juntos, puesto que es muy temprano para el verdadero festín. La música llena la estancia, hay una luz acaramelada gracias a los candelabros cubiertos en telas exóticas, incluso a los seres que es todo lo que juran evitar. 

Al cabo de un rato de conversar con el grupo, baja por las escaleras en busca de Giovanni y, cuando lo encuentra le hace una seña para que se acerque. El pobre muchacho tiene una fina gota de sudor bajando por su frente. No lo culpa, esta es una de las celebraciones más grandes que ha recibido esta casa. 

—En una hora más sirvan la cena, pero, cuando vuelva a hacerte esta seña, quiero que cierren todo, puertas y ventanas, luego, que toda la servidumbre, hasta la más humilde se encierre en el sótano, necesitaremos tranquilidad para discutir un tema importantísimo — Es una mentira ligera, pero es perfecta, puesto que el mayordomo no se lo cuestiona mucho. 

Se dirige ahora hacia la orquesta y el coro, que se presentan justo en el hueco que queda entre las escaleras y la entrada. Estos reaccionan al verle cerca y de a poco van dejando sus instrumentos y dejando de cantar para oír lo que venga a decirles. 

Apenas termina de comunicarles el plan de la velada, asienten casi al unísono. 

—Suena espléndido, señor Lockhart. — conviene una de las chelistas. 

—Lo comunicaremos al resto del coro que ha ido a calentamiento, pierda cuidado, — ahora, el director se dirige a él, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro como un gesto amable — además, es todo un honor que nos haya dado lugar en su residencia, caballero. 

—El placer es mío. — responde Nero, sonriendo tras la máscara. 

La gran capa del doctor flota entre los invitados, revelando su interior de terciopelo rojo y el fino traje del interior, mientras que a sus espaldas lo sigue una horda de sirvientes que llevan entre sus manos todo tipo de delicias; esta figura se dirige al gran comedor, que posee tres largas hileras de mesas y sillas a disposición, cada una llenándose de todo tipo de platos exquisitos a la vista. Se oye el murmullo de las conversaciones arremolinándose en la sala, pasos apurados y una pieza musical cubriendo el ambiente. 

El doctor llama a tomar asiento, recibiendo una respuesta alegre y afirmativa de sus invitados. Como anfitrión, se preocupa que todo su alrededor se encuentre perfecto para la llegada de los humanos, que van tomando asiento de a poco. 

Una vez que se encuentran todos reunidos, se levanta de la cabeza de la mesa, aclarando su garganta antes de hablar: —Queridos, mi corazón se colma de alegría en teneros en estas mesas, de tantos orígenes y nobles hazañas que me siento apabullado de ser vuestro anfitrión — Es muy consciente que su voz tiene un efecto profundo en lo humanos, quienes se encuentran incapaces de quitarle la vista de encima, como embrujados —. Con los motivos de esta celebración, he preparado un banquete en su honor, con la mejor selección de vinos y delicias extranjeras. Sin más entretención, hemos de brindar. 

Con una seña distinta, llama a Giovanni, quien trae entre sus brazos cinco botellas de vino tinto, acompañado de dos mucamas que le ayudan a servirlo. El doctor aguarda a que todos sus visitantes tengan su copa llena para levantar la propia. No recuerda en nombre de qué habrá brindado, pero a estas alturas, poco le puede importar. 

La sala se llena de conversaciones del exterior, luego, gran parte de la comida se había desvanecido del mantel, todo yendo a un ritmo lento hacia el inexorable final que se avecina. 

El doctor le hace aquel gesto a Giovanni y este reacciona casi por inercia, susurrándole a sus compañeros las últimas ordenes de la noche. Las acciones del personal se revistieron de silencio, apenas se podían oír los cerrojos trancados alrededor de la mansión, las llaves girando y cómo van caminando de puntillas por los corredores, de modo que sólo un vampiro podría oírlos. 

Los humanos comienzan a caer presas del alcohol, mientras que las paredes parecen observarlos. 

Al exterior no se escucha una sola alma, la luna monta el cielo e ilumina la mansión de Westminster. 

Siente el olor a tabaco mezclarse con el del alcohol, embriagando el ambiente con pesadez, pero esto no afecta a los no muertos, que de vez en cuando le dan unas miradas fugaces, expectantes a su orden de comenzar con el festín. 

Antes que el vino se acabe, los llama a bailar. La orquesta alza sus instrumentos y el coro vuelve a su puesto, los integrantes pasando las hojas del extenso repertorio. Ve cómo los vestidos de las damas se arrastran sobre las alfombras y unos muy ebrios se quedan observando la colección de cuadros colgada a lo largo y ancho. 

Un acordeón suena desde el corazón de los músicos, acompañado de un violín que marca la melodía de los pasos, la inmensa estancia llena de vestidos y caballeros de frac danzando al compás de la música, sus máscaras brillando con los candelabros sobre sus cabezas, mientras que el grupo más selecto de vampiros observa desde la abertura oval para el festín. Lockhart da vueltas por el inmenso salón acompañado de una humana, bailando con sus manos entrelazadas como si el sol no fuese a salir. 

Las pisadas son firmes, marcando el tempo con precisión. 

—Doctor Lockhart — llama la humana, pero no ve su rostro al primer instante, sino que el de su prisionero, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cierra los ojos profundamente, ignorando que al exterior ha caído un trueno a lo lejos —. Esta es de las mejores noches de mi vida, casi diría que se ha robado mi corazón apenas salga el sol por el horizonte. Los rumores no le hacen justicia, es, en verdad, un caballero encantador. 

Incluso con el olor a sangre alrededor, se muerde la lengua un instante para quitarse la vista inesperada que nació ante sus ojos. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ve a una dama sonrojada clavando sus ojos en él, aguardando una respuesta, entonces, de un tirón sutil se acerca a ella, chocando seductoramente con ella de modo que sus cuerpos están en contacto de pies a cabeza. 

Lockhart se inclina sobre la curvatura de su cuello, separado por la máscara. Hay un cambio de tempo, yendo cada vez más lento, las notas deslizándose con una sensación dulzona por sus oídos. 

—Pero, usted no es consciente que no puede ocultar su belleza con tan sólo una máscara. 

Nota que las mejillas de la humana se sonrojan aún más y, aprovecha de cambiar de pareja, girando alrededor de telas de todos los colores hasta que una nueva pareja llega a sus brazos. 

La pieza cambia a una que conoce muy bien, proveniente del teatro francés que pudo presenciar un siglo atrás. Una de las tragedias más sublimes que ha tenido el placer de ver, tanto que puede recordar casi a la perfección tanto la música como los movimientos de los bailarines sobre el escenario. Las voces suenan desalmadas, suspirando la tragedia que se cierne sobre los humanos, que no se percatan de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. 

Junto a su nueva pareja, sus pasos se van deslizando por el piso. 

Los cuadros parecen observarle con detenimiento, el gran momento está tan cerca de culminar que le bajan escalofríos por su espalda. Apenas el tempo se hace más agresivo, toma la mano de la humana y su cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, siglos de estar en los bailes se toman el control de sus articulaciones, acercándose y alejándose de su presa con una gracia inhumana. 

El ambiente es tenso, le echa una ojeada a los otros no muertos, que parecen pensar lo mismo que él, este es el último baile, las piernas de los humanos comienzan a flaquear y la noche no los va a esperar mucho más. 

El sonido de las cuerdas llena la habitación, los candelabros parecen mecerse junto a ellos. 

—Menuda noche, ¿no cree? — la voz de Lockhart se desliza fuera de la máscara. Su receptora tiembla al escucharlo y luego asiente con timidez. 

Estos largos instantes en los que la pieza se extiende son tortuosos para Lockhart, que cada vez alucina más con el humano que tiene encerrado bajo sus pies, aguardando a por su llegada con paciencia. Lo ve en el rostro de su acompañante, de rodillas a la entrada, sentado en las escaleras, no hay donde no pueda capturar al menos una imagen de él, que se desvanece tan rápido como vino. 

La voz del barítono intenta calmar el hambre que crece en la base de su garganta y en sus colmillos, aún no, se repite en su mente, intentando disfrutar estos últimos instantes en los que verá a estos humanos caminando sobre sus dos piernas, puesto que este placer les costará muy caro apenas la obra termine. 

Por mucho que se extienda este momento, no es eterno, los cambios de pareja van junto a los instrumentos, pausados y rítmicos; su vista captura muchas máscaras y cuellos descubiertos, que no hacen más que incitarlo, casi al borde de la locura, sin embargo, se mantiene firme hasta la última nota del Passacaille, terminando arrodillado frente a una dama. Se oyen aplausos y viroteos. 

He allí su oportunidad. 

El doctor se levanta armoniosamente, acercando a la dama con un brazo cruzando por su cintura, fina como un trazo de pluma gracias al corsé. Una vez que la tiene bajo su agarre, sutil pero firme, levanta la voz. 

—Amigos míos, agradezco vuestra compañía y colaboración en esta magnífica velada, pero hemos de dar paso a lo que en verdad nos congrega, el verdadero festín. — A su alrededor, los vampiros se tensan con sus palabras, por tanto, no demora en deslizar su diestra sobre su máscara de cuervo, quitándola grácilmente de su lugar, revelando una enorme sonrisa esbozada en triunfo. Con este gesto, está mostrando sus prominentes caninos. Lanza el objeto hacia las escaleras y envuelve a la señorita en su tacto, sosteniéndola con fuerza para que no escape, así, pudiendo enterrar los colmillos entre su carne blanda, consumiendo su sangre con rabia. 

Su alrededor se nubla y la sangre de aquel cuerpo se acaba, por tanto, se separa rápidamente en busca de otro. Su mano atrapa a un noble, que no puede resistirse ante la fuerza de un ser sobrenatural. 

En la sala reina el caos, cadáveres por el piso sin una gota de sangre que derramar y el inconfundible color rojo en la cara interior de la capa del doctor Lockhart saltando entre esos. Su apetito es voraz, apenas se percata del rastro de cuerpos que va dejando tras suyo, su cabellera comienza a retomar el tono rojizo que la caracteriza. 

La orquesta, el coro y todos los vampiros invitados se encuentran bebiendo sangre de aquellos humanos, algunos con el segundo o tercer cuerpo a su alrededor, pero está seguro que a ninguno de ellos les queda un rastro de vida, mientras que los no muertos comienzan a despertar, como le suelen decir, luego de una copiosa ingesta de sangre. Nero Lockhart se relame las comisuras, esbozando una sonrisa casi gatuna en el acto, luego, se arregla el traje, observando a su alrededor cómo los presentes muestran el verdadero ser que estaba tras la máscara, sus colmillos al aire y las pupilas dilatadas. Le recuerda a la maravillosa noche en la que fue convertido, en una situación muy familiar a esta, a diferencia que ahora no hay vampiros convertidos por mero accidente. 

Luego de unos instantes, en los que se oyen las persecuciones y unos gritos ahogados en el piso superior, todos parecen verse satisfechos. 

—Bon apetit— dice, bromeando. Estalla una risa entre todos los presentes. — mis amigos, mis hermanos, no os preocupéis de los cuerpos, los hermanos Stank han traído un arsenal de carruajes que saldrán en una hora con los cadáveres, que serán lanzados a mar abierto durante el día. Ahora, me gustaría invitarlos al jardín de las belladonas, pues nuestra noche aun es joven. 

Antes del amanecer, la mansión estaba limpia de cadáveres; los vampiros comienzan a despedirse con gestos efusivos, prometiéndole al anfitrión traer humanos de excelente calidad para la próxima mascarada. Invitó a su círculo más cercano a tomarse un té antes de dejarlos ir. 

El aire de la terraza es ligero, pero contiene el secreto que ha quedado al interior de las paredes con cierto celo, pero, está lo suficientemente fresco como para que cada uno de ellos tenga que abotonar su abrigo, más que nada como reflejo, puesto que no pueden diferenciar demasiado entre los climas. Luego de saciarse no ha vuelto a alucinar, sin embargo, no quisiera arriesgarse demasiado. 

Lockhart termina su taza de té al momento en el que los primeros rayos de sol forman la sombra de la mansión sobre ellos. Es hora de separarse. Las despedidas son cortas y alegres, un par de sus conocidos se dirigen a la estación de tren, esperando que los lleven al extranjero, mientras que el resto toma su camino para llegar a sus respectivos escondites. 

—Ha sido una noche espectacular, Jean-Pierre, pronto tendrás una que otra sorpresa, antes que termine octubre. — Esto le ha dicho Xavier antes de irse. Qué curioso, desde que le cedió la compañía, algo ha cambiado en su personalidad, que solía ser tan reservado. 

Una vez que queda solo, suspira y se hunde en el asiento de terraza, esperando que ninguna aparición _ imprudente _se presente ante él cuando abra los ojos. Se quita el pelo de la cara con un gesto de cansancio, pues ha sido una de las noches más largas que le ha tocado vivir. De todos modos, terminó como se lo esperaba, por lo que no le preocupa la acción de la policía al respecto. 

Toma una de las servilletas y se la guarda en el bolsillo, dejando la loza que ocupó en su sitio para que la servidumbre la recoja luego. Sus pasos lo guían entre las plantas de belladona que ha cuidado desde que llegó a la residencia, cuidando de no revisar demasiado entre sus hojas y recolectando un par de frutos con la servilleta, llevándose un buen puñado al estudio apenas el sol ha salido más de la cuenta. 

La silueta del doctor se mezcla con la oscuridad de la casa, recoge su máscara tirada entre los peldaños y se encierra en su estudio. Hay una taza con un café frío que no duda en tomar. 

Está exhausto —más de lo normal—, por tanto, después de terminar con aquel líquido se desploma sobre el sillón de la esquina. Allí intenta ordenar sus pensamientos, pero estos parecen atormentarle más. Oh, si pudiera rogarle a Dios que lo ayude lo habría hecho, pero sabe muy bien que no tiene sentido siquiera intentarlo. 

En un intento de evadirse a sí mismo, se dirige al pequeño laboratorio y se cuela al sitio en donde está su paciente favorito. 

Desliza su mano por su espalda, tanteando sus vértebras con cuidado. 

—¿Sabes que has sido muy imprudente? No has salido de mi cabeza en toda la noche, casi debería castigarte por tu desobediencia. 

Este apenas se mueve de su sitio, pues sabe las consecuencias que le puede traer el intentar ver su rostro. 

—No lo sé, doctor, pero, si es parte del tratamiento... 

Esboza una sonrisa, no recuerda haberle enseñado modales propiamente, pero, no demorará mucho en aprender. 

Luego de la pequeña visita al calabozo, se hizo de día, por tanto, decidió esconderse en el estudio, llevándose de paso al enfermo ligeramente sedado. 

Aprovechando los frutos de belladona, comenzó a preparar más brebajes, de vez en cuando mirando al roble que tiene plantado en el jardín principal, que da a las calles londinenses. Pensándolo de una manera romántica, este árbol le ha acompañado desde antes que esta mansión se erigiera y, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlo en pie después de su largo período escondido en Francia. 

Hay un cariño implícito a esta planta, es cierto, pero, el líquido que ha formado en el matraz de destilación llama su atención. Cuando lo saca del soporte, el interior se mueve ligeramente, mas, es un poco espeso, sería mejor llamarle jarabe. 

Lo observa con curiosidad y luego lo pasa a otro recipiente, cuidando que ninguna gota resbale al exterior. 

El jarabe que lleva en sus manos podría significarle la muerte a su paciente, pero esto es lo último que le queda, puesto que no ha podido reproducir una cura efectiva. El frasco tiene una forma acorazonada y de por sí posee un tinte carmín, logrando que el tono oscuro de la belladona se intensifique en su interior. Agita un poco el brebaje y lo deja en la mesita al lado de su paciente, el cual está restringido de sus pies en levantarse, además, está lo suficientemente débil para no intentarlo. 

—Este será el último tratamiento, su enfermedad ya está avanzada y es muy difícil poder curarla si no uso un medicamento fuerte para debilitarla. 

Por la máscara blanca, la misma con la que se conocieron allá en Whitechapel, puede ver que el rostro del enfermo le concede su acción, cansado y adolorido. Desde allí se ve precioso, pero no parece ser un momento idóneo para juguetear con él. Mira a su lado, observando el jarabe de belladona y luego devuelve su vista al enfermo, que no parece estar en sus mejores instantes, por tanto, no demora en destapar el recipiente y ayudar a este otro a beber su contenido. 

A Lockhart le brillan los ojos, incluso del otro lado de la máscara se nota la fascinación que lo consume. La primera reacción al brebaje fue excelente, el rostro de su enfermo comenzó a enrojecer, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración fue haciéndose cada vez más ruidosa, gracias a que su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte. Es por ello que le agrada administrar belladona, además del sabor de esta diluida en la sangre, le da un espectáculo de lo más entretenido. 

—¡Doctor! — llama el contrario, comenzando a delirar. Una sonrisa traviesa se cuela por su rostro y, decide acercarse —. ¡Está funcionando! Ya casi me siento mejor. — No obstante, Lockhart ve completamente lo contrario, las arterias exaltadas en su cuello, su cara completamente roja y sus articulaciones en constantes espasmos. 

—Me alegra oírlo, Kamui. 

Este, al escuchar su nombre se retuerce en el asiento, visiblemente afectado por su voz, meliflua y agradable de oír. En breve, los síntomas comenzarán a ser letales, que es un punto en el cual la sangre se hace más apetecible a su gusto, de modo que sólo le queda esperar, pues, cuando tome su sangre, el lazo de la pócima se habrá ido. 

Nero se pasea alrededor, expectante. Mientras espera, ojea unos libros y redacta una autopsia para presentarla ante el cementerio, el cual gustoso recibirá otro cadáver para una fosa que planean cavar. Parece que las horas pasan más lento, sin embargo, los síntomas corren contra el reloj, apoderándose del hombre en su sillón, en lo que el doctor lleva registro de cada nueva adición en una libreta antigua, en la que hay al menos cincuenta casos iguales. 

La tranquilidad de aguardar por el fatídico momento es abrumante, pero, no es como que no la haya experimentado antes, a pesar de no compartir la desesperación o el sufrimiento. 

Será a media tarde que su paciente comienza a ceder, vocalizando menos su apellido, enmudeciendo para darle paso a los síntomas de taquicardia. Realmente, no podía dejar de sorprenderle lo delicado que puede ser un humano con ciertas condiciones dadas. 

—¿Todo bien? — la voz del vampiro denota cierta diversión en el asunto. 

Apenas este se encuentra cerca del cuerpo inerte, este reacciona a su presencia. Ah, uno de los efectos de la pócima, su paciente debe ser realmente sensible a su presencia. Los ojos del hombre están casi completamente negros gracias a sus pupilas dilatadas. 

—Doctor, se siente tan bien... — susurra de una manera que suena tan excitado que le descoloca al primer instante — casi podría morir de esto. — Aprovechando que este cierra sus ojos se quita la máscara, lanzándola a una de las esquinas del habitáculo, acercando su rostro a la curvatura de su cuello, en donde resalta su arteria, que bombea sangre con fuerza. La piel del enfermo se siente seca apenas su mejilla la roza, pero debe ser cuidadoso, no puede perforar en cualquier lugar, sino lo dejará con vida y su parte del trato se manifestará en él. 

Ignora el tacto del hombre sobre su espalda, de hecho, lo responde poco después deslizando su mano sobre el abdomen, logrando que este se retuerza. Está buscando con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar exacto de su corazón para sentir sus últimos latidos. 

Su piel arde al tacto, o sus manos de por sí son demasiado frías, sin embargo, no puede soportar que este otro se remueva tanto bajo suyo, por lo que no le queda más que inmovilizarlo, sentándose sobre su regazo para aplastarlo. Los ojos delirantes de Kamui lo buscan con ansias, pero no se lo permite, apartando su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras continúa examinando el cuello del enfermo. 

—Quieto — ordena. Este otro ahoga un gemido en la palma de su mano. Tantea un poco más y pronto encuentra el sitio idóneo para la mordida. Su respiración cae sobre este sitio, aún sediento —. Si te mueves, lo vas a lamentar, ¿entendido? 

Antes que pudiese responderle, sus colmillos ya están perforando su carne, saboreando su sangre infectada de belladona, uno de sus venenos preferidos junto a un sabor que nunca antes tuvo el placer de tener en su boca. El agarre de la mordida es demasiado como para que este pueda resistirse, aunque parece ser un estímulo, puesto que siente aquel delgado cuerpo frotarse con el suyo en la medida que le es posible, buscando más contacto. 

No obstante, esto no pudo durar mucho mientras siguiese tomando de su sangre, la fuerza de Kamui fue menguando, su vocecilla ahogada por el yugo de la agonía, ha dejado de moverse y la sangre comienza a escasear dentro de su cuerpo. Un poco más y morirá sofocado, es cosa de esperar a que su pecho intente respirar o que intente quitárselo de encima, ambas cosas que no van a ocurrir. Ya es hombre muerto, no puede hacer nada más por él. 

Luego de disfrutar de su exquisita sangre se separa abruptamente para tener una mejor vista de su rostro, consumido y en sus últimos respiros. Ambos ojos brillan hacia él, como si aún quisieran más, sin embargo, su brillo no se prolonga por mucho más, dejando su cuerpo con el intento de vivir un poco más. 

Bajo la atenta vista del vampiro, la vida se esfuma de ese cuerpo, no hay alma dentro de sus ojos y ha quedado tirado como cualquier trapo sobre su sillón. 

Ah, de algún modo tendrá que sacarlo después, no puede dejar que se pudra en su lugar de trabajo. 

Pensando en esto, se limpia los labios de cualquier residuo de sangre y se sienta en la otra esquina, de espaldas al sol, con plena vista al cadáver. Casi está considerando sacarle los ojos como recuerdo, porque tuvo un mes bastante divertido mientras podía utilizarlo, pero, ahora todo ha acabado, no hay una pócima que lo obligue a vivir ni una sola gota de sangre allí. Definitivamente está muerto, es justo lo que quería, al fin y al cabo. 

… ¿O, en verdad, no? 

Esta pregunta da vueltas en su cabeza, puesto que no lo deseaba muerto en verdad, sólo lo había hecho pensando en terminar con el efecto de la pócima antes que fuese muy profunda la unión y el apego que se hay creado hacia el mortal, mas, fue demasiado tarde. Lo necesitaba, si no, ¿a quién podría torturar cuando se le plazca?, ¿quién se someterá a cada atrocidad que pueda crear con un par de instrumentos y mal humor? Nadie podría reemplazarlo, era el recipiente perfecto a cada uno de sus arranques de ira, para aquellas noches en las que mirar el techo no era suficiente. Ese humano era todo lo que necesitaba para cubrir sus necesidades. 

Suspira, colocando ambos codos sobre el escritorio, ¿cuándo permitió que esto sucediera? Él, un ser inmortal teniendo la necesidad de mantener a uno inferior para su propio bienestar, se supondría que sería eterno e independiente, pero he allí la prueba de lo contrario. Gruñe, visiblemente molesto por esta terrible epifanía. 

¿Qué podría hacer para traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos? Ya no es cosa de abrir un tajo y revisar su interior, se trata de algo más complejo que la ciencia aún no es capaz de abarcar... pero, quizá, sus limitados conocimientos de magia y alquimia puedan echarle una mano en el asunto. Lockhart se levanta de golpe, rebuscando entre los manuscritos que tiene repartidos a lo largo de la habitación por una pista que le ayude a revivir a este humano. 

Lo primero que se le cruza por la mente es transformarlo, pero duda que esto en verdad funcione, aunque el resto de las opciones sea formar otro lazo, para sostener esa vida con la suya de algún modo... oh, bueno, después de todo, transformarlo no puede ser un real problema, con traer su consciencia de vuelta inyectando sangre y una solución de su cabello y un líquido nocivo podría traerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que la transformación se complete. 

Sin embargo, ¿reaccionará bien con la Pluie Statique? Una vez que se consume, es difícil que se borre el rastro que deja entre las dos almas, incluso, podría significarle un peligro, puesto que el contrario no ha muerto hace mucho, podría volver a manifestar su efecto; también, está el hecho que no puede dejar pasar mucho tiempo, sino, no podrá transformarlo. 

Lockhart se tira el pelo, estresado, ¿por qué ocurrió, en primer lugar? Para descubrirlo, tendrá que devolverlo a la vida, pero, de lo contrario, no pasará nada, su alma se separará de la del hombre y podrá continuar con su vida... 

No, no puede permitirse quedar ignorante de lo que ha pasado, esto podría ser una parte fundamental de la cura que tanto ha estado buscando para la plaga. 

Ah, tiene los ojos de murciélago, las hierbas, orquídeas, ¿qué más hacía falta para una Malheur? Echa en falta la compañía de Xavier, que era un mago con habilidad innata y, en estos casos, siempre se las ideaba con alguna de sus pociones o hechizos... no importa, no le queda tiempo, tendrá que ser con magia de sangre, no hay de otra. Lockhart busca entre los cajones un puñal y luego se devuelve al recipiente que usa para la pócima, enterrando el filo en su muñeca, de donde sale un hilo de sangre. 

Mantiene su vista fija en el recipiente, en la mezcla que se forma con el líquido rojo, que pronto reacciona violentamente. Al parecer, esta Malheur ha reaccionado más de lo que se supone, pero, hará lo suyo, o esto espera. 

Se acerca al cadáver y cuela el líquido por su boca, cuidando que no sea demasiado. Aguarda a que este reaccione, dejando rápidamente los restos de lado, en la mesita. Cuando este salta de un espasmo, buscando aire, aprovecha este instante para devolver la mordida a su sitio, sin embargo, usando más sus colmillos inferiores, los cuales se encargarán de transformar a este otro, que se ha quedado como electrizado en su sitio. 

El vampiro se separa, respirando erráticamente. Frente a él, ve los ojos vidriosos de su paciente, que su esclerótica se va enrojeciendo con una velocidad abrumante, atónitos. Es cierto, es la primera vez que tiene la oportunidad de mirarle a los ojos sin una máscara o tela que los separe. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? 

—Sí, doctor. — la voz de Kamui se quiebra, como si estuviera viendo una aparición. 

Aquella misma noche ejecutó el plan. Quizá, Lockhart no haya tomado la pista de la sorpresa que le prometió. 

El vampiro no opuso resistencia a la magia, cayó inconsciente a los pocos instantes de ver su verdadero rostro, mas, esto no podría importarle menos, puesto que Lockhart no podría haberlo visto, es el más versado sobre los efectos de la pócima entre dos vampiros y, su morada está llena de escondrijos y salidas. Luego de tantos siglos de no practicar magia o alquimia, apenas puedo controlar la intensidad. 

No le molestó tener que llevarlo sobre su hombro en medio de la noche más espesa de Londres, justo en medio de un equinoccio, por tanto, se enfoca en llegar al escondite, puesto que no le van a faltar horas para la tortura. 

Fabian cierra silenciosamente a su cuarto de la parte sur de Southwark y deja el cuerpo del vampiro sobre una camilla metálica con ruedas, le quita con paciencia las ropas que lo recubren soltando pequeños respingos a cada que encuentra una marca curiosa, como si este hubiese trabajado en una de las sucursales de Clayton & Co. Sus ojos capturan marcas de fierros y grilletes, que le recuerdan a las marcas que les hacen a los niños de las mineras, pero, hay unas más recientes que se envuelven por su espalda. Es un gran logo. Le pica la curiosidad y toma un trapo humedecido en alcohol para limpiar la zona, una y otra vez hasta que puede notar nítidamente la silueta. 

Oh, qué agradable coincidencia, se trata del hombre que sufrió el accidente hace un mes o dos, ¡cuántas vueltas da la vida! También muestra signos de infección de la plaga... y una marca característica de una pócima muy antigua, que sólo una persona podría preparar en toda Londres, una Pluie Statique, quizá para experimentar... pero, se supone que él siempre termina asesinando a sus juguetes, es imposible que este desgraciado haya salido vivo. 

No es justo, como solía decirle Jean-Pierre cuando era su ayudante, que un humano deba escapar de su destino. 

Aunque tiene tiempo, casi diría que este es un recién convertido, puesto que sus colmillos no han comenzado a expandirse o a quebrar sus encías. 

Un gruñido se queda estancado en su garganta, no sólo no le da acceso completo a lo que merece por derecho, sino, va dejando a cualquiera por allí, cediéndoles más tiempo de vida, a diferencia de todos sus amores, todas ellas que confiaron que le daría la vida eterna, pero, siempre tuvo que atenerse a la decisión de este hombre, tan... infeliz, incomprensible. 

Ahora no sería igual, por supuesto. 

Se ajusta los guantes y prepara el cuarto para la tortura, dejará que entre el sol para que su efecto llegue al vampiro, le queme la piel y se retuerza sobre sí mismo, de modo que la Pluie Statique hará el trabajo con él, puesto que ambos han bebido la sangre del otro, compartirán el dolor, puesto que ahora son una misma sangre. 

Termina los preparativos y observa a su captivo. Sonríe. 

—Me pregunto quién será el verdadero desafortunado, ¿eh? — rodea el cuerpo inerte — No es justo, todo es por tu culpa, pero, pronto, ¡pronto todo estará saldado! Para ese entonces, ustedes ya no estarán en este mundo y su deuda estará absuelta. 

Kamui reaccionó bastante bien como para estar recién convertido, intentó tomar más de su sangre y asesinarlo, lo que suelen hacer todos, sin embargo, con esquivarlo y enterrarle el puñal en su meñique derecho bastó. Al no tener mucha sangre, no pudo siquiera sangrar con esta pequeña incisión, la cual terminó en amputarle el dedo después de no poder extraer el filo para coser unos puntos. Nada muy terrible, a decir verdad. 

Lo único preocupante para el doctor fue la pérdida de memoria del hombre, que, a pesar de ser parcial, no debería haber ocurrido. 

Sin embargo, apenas cae la noche, este desaparece de su vista. Al primer instante, piensa que aún está dentro de la mansión, no obstante, sabe que un recién convertido no puede tomar sangre de un humano hasta los primeros tres años, de modo que es imposible que esa mucama haya sido mordida por Kamui. 

Definitivamente, alguien ha encontrado a su recién convertido, alguien que conoce muy bien esta residencia, de modo que no será seguro ir solo a atacarlo, debe aliarse con un vampiro de confianza. 

Lockhart oculta su rostro nuevamente con la máscara, puesto que ha tomado las precauciones de asearse dos veces, cambiar el orden de las prendas y un nuevo perfume, para evitar que este vampiro que le haya puesto el ojo encima no pueda reconocerlo entre sus rondas nocturnas. Baja por las escaleras con una prisa singular, que Giovanni puede notar mientras cruza el recibidor con unos trapos con los que limpiaba la colección de relojes que reposa en la chimenea. 

—¿Saldrá a curar, doctor? 

—No, Giovanni — este se ha adaptado mejor al efecto de su voz, al menos esto puede apreciar en su rostro apenas iluminado por unas velas — iré con un viejo amigo, es un tema que no puedo postergar mucho más. 

—Por supuesto, ¿le preparo algún abrigo? 

—El de piel de oso, se ha estado poniendo más frío últimamente. 

—Enseguida, no tardaré mucho. — La figura de Giovanni se desvanece en el corredor, mas, mientras vuelve con la prenda, se acomoda la máscara. El material blanquecino lo hace brillar entre la oscuridad; el vidrio rojizo hace que sus ojos de color olivo se confundan con el negro — He aquí el abrigo... ah, señor, antes que se vaya, quería comentarle que los pacientes ya han enviado las cartas con las libras, las guardaré en la caja fuerte, ¿está bien? 

—Sí, no te preocupes. — asegura, ajustando la piel sobre su figura, que ahora se ve intimidante, como el verdadero doctor de plagas que solía ser. 

—Entonces, me despido, y que el Señor lo bendiga. 

Apenas el vampiro retoma consciencia luego de un largo tiempo de espera, se dirige a él. 

—Xavier Gladstone, me puedes llamar así — ignorando las protestas, se acerca con pasos pequeños al otro — ahora dueño de Clayton & Co., sí, desafortunadamente luego que el dueño original falleciera — Lockhart sólo se desapareció un par de años, pero, por cortesía debe alimentar su mentira —. Seguramente te suena, de hecho, debe hacerlo, tienes la marca en tu espalda... junto a una muy peculiar, he de decirte, ¿cómo conseguiste una marca de Pluie Statique de la persona más importante de Londres? Hasta pareciera que has burlado la muerte, lo puedo oler en tu piel. 

—No tenemos nada de lo que discutir. — El contrario le aparta la mirada. Fabian aparta la vista también, pero, este gesto es para ocultar los sentimientos que hay dentro de él. 

—Es completamente cierto, no tengo nada contra ti, sólo te retendré aquí por... investigación médica — su rostro forma una sonrisa amplia, que muestra los caninos. 

Jean-Pierre, Nikolávich, ah, todos estos son nombres que en verdad no pueden cubrir la identidad del bastardo, que insistió en que también lo convirtieran, en hacerlo su ayudante, todo con tal de tener sus capacidades de alquimia y magia. Él, como hombre de ciencias, no comprende lo que ha hecho con este vampiro, aunque de algún modo puede intentar saborear la verdadera razón de por qué ha decidido esto, pues, en primera instancia, en su cuerpo se estaban formando los hematomas de la plaga, puede que haya estado experimentando con él para obtener la cura, pero no se percató que la Pluie Statique estaba formando un vínculo más intenso entre sus almas, de modo que no podrían separarse ahora. 

—¿Fue divertido? — se acerca al rostro del vampiro —. ¿Fue divertido hacer algo que no es justo? 

Su pregunta rebota en un eco vacío, lo cual le hace montar en cólera, ¡qué maleducado! Sus dedos se deslizan al bisturí y este se clava en el antebrazo del otro, que deja salir un grito. Oh, se ha precipitado mucho, puede que Lockhart haya sentido eso también. 

Mas, no puede dejar que este sea oído, por tanto, toma una tela y la amarra sobre su boca. Eso deberá ser suficiente para mantenerlo callado. 

Se devuelve a su escritorio y rebusca entre sus papeles, allí está, plaga, progreso... sí, la cura debe ser igual de poderosa que lo que la causó, lo cual es tan simple que le es irrisorio. A pesar de haberse entretenido por mucho tiempo creándola, los números de la población están disminuyendo mucho, tiene que retrasar la enfermedad, o en un par de años no quedarán más que vampiros hambrientos rondando Londres, lo cual no le conviene. 

Esta frase le incomoda, sin embargo, no puede detenerse a acallar al mayordomo, puesto que ya tiene un pie afuera de su residencia. 

Londres lo recibe con una brisa fría que termina acompañándolo por todo el trayecto hacia la morada de Xavier, la cual se reconoce por estar a apenas unas calles de distancia del edificio principal de Clayton & Co., empresa que casi unos días atrás era su propio hogar apenas llegó de Francia. Llama a la puerta con ambos nudillos un buen rato y lo recibe un varón con su traje impecable, comunicándole con una voz solemne que su amigo no se encontraba en casa, es más, el día anterior había dado aviso que no volvería en una semana. 

Sin embargo, esto no le preocupa, se hace una idea de dónde puede estar. 

Sus pasos lo guían entre los adoquines, que serpentean nuevamente, casi con inseguridad, dirigiéndose a Southwark con cierto temor en el acto, pero, una vez que llega a este sitio, siente una punzada en su brazo, le quema aquel dolor de tal modo que se ve obligado a ocultarse en la oscuridad y apoyarse en una pared, reprimiendo el grito al interior de su garganta. 

¿Qué mier...? ¿Acaso la Pluie Statique aún hace efecto? 

Apenas puede recuperar la respiración, intenta retomar el paso, puesto que le quedan apenas unos pasos para llegar al complejo en donde suele esconderse Xavier. 

Se siente un poco fuera de este mundo, con aquella punzada se le ha descolocado todo el panorama, pero le da de qué pensar, puesto que hay pocos vampiros_ y _magos que serían capaces de reconocer una marca como la de su brebaje y tomarla en su beneficio. Debe ser uno con demasiada codicia, que esté detrás del imperio que ha estado construyendo a través de los siglos, lo cual le hace sudar en frío, no podría permitirse perder todo a manos de un vampiro. 

El complejo ha vuelto a estar abandonado luego de tantos años, sin embargo, puede sentir la única presencia de Xavier entre las paredes del viejo edificio, de los hechizos que ha colocado para que sólo puedan acceder vampiros y del olor de inciensos. Debe ser su nueva manía, al parecer. 

Pronto, encuentra la puerta que da al estudio, llama con los nudillos un par de veces y luego entra. 

La figura de Xavier se dibuja con dificultad entre la oscuridad; su balcón se encuentra cerrado y, a simple vista, se ha mantenido ocupado allí dentro. Deja su abrigo sobre la mesita improvisada y se acerca al vampiro. 

—Xavier... — murmura, llamando su atención. Este sale de su trance y esboza una sonrisa genuina al verle. 

—Disculpa, ah, toma asiento, te veo preocupado. 

—Sería poco decir preocupado. Gracias. — Una vez que se encuentran a la misma altura, suspira, luego, comienza — Verás... 

Habrá sido una larga charla que, al momento de irse olvida su abrigo y, se da cuenta cuando ya se ha comprado la cajetilla de cigarros —un viejo vicio que revive muy de vez en cuando—, de modo que se devuelve sobre sus pasos para llevársela. Es fundamental para él, puesto que allí siempre lleva escondido un encendedor. No demora en subir, sin emitir un solo ruido. 

El brillo se cuela entre la silueta de Londres y, pronto, el abrazo luminoso cae sobre el cuerpo del vampiro, que ahoga un grito en la tela que lo amordaza, a medida que el resplandor le quema la piel. Está realmente entretenido con el espectáculo que se le presenta al frente y casi no puede contenerse de aplaudir ante la actuación de su prisionero, haciendo todo tipo de esfuerzos para liberarse del sufrimiento y correr a la oscuridad que está a apenas unos pasos de la camilla. Lo observa encantado, pero tiene presente que no puede extender demasiado la exposición a la luz. 

Ojalá Lockhart estuviese allí, lo habría visto sufrir también. Quizá esto hubiese calmado la rabia que crece al interior de su pecho, el regocijarse con el dolor de quien le ha impedido actuar tantas veces, como si se tratase de un niño, qué despreciable. 

Frunce el ceño antes de entrar al prisionero a la seguridad del habitáculo, mas, se sorprende al encontrar la figura de Lockhart entre las sombras, a punto de derrumbarse y sudando. En su mirada hay odio. 

—Xavier — su nombre sale del doctor, que aún tiene sus ojos ocultos tras el vidrio de la máscara — ¿por qué tienes a ese... vampiro? 

Deja que la pregunta rebote mientras le inyecta un calmante al vampiro encadenado. 

—Para un estudio, he oído que las enfermedades de las regiones más calurosas afectan más a los vampiros. Pensé en buscar algún espécimen joven para comenzar a experimentar. 

—Mientes. 

Xavier levanta una ceja, fingiendo incredulidad. 

—¿Hermano? ¿Estás en tus sentidos? — su tono refleja una preocupación falsa — ¿cómo podría mentirte, Nero? 

—Porque has cambiado, desde que te di la empresa, lo noté, ya no eras el mismo que conocí hace ocho siglos. — Nero le clava su mirada, que parece arder sobre la suya. 

—Eso es imposible, ¿cómo algo podría hacerme eso? 

El otro ríe y luego le replica: —Porque ahora te has vuelto codicioso, ¿crees que no lo noté?, ¿crees que no pude oír cómo te echabas flores en las calles? Además, ni en todos tus sentidos habrías querido más, antes eras humilde, por eso quería que te convirtieran, pero, parece que cometí un error. 

—Hermano, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas, yo... 

—¡No me hables como si fuéramos hermanos cuando acabas de intentar matarme! 

Ésta arremetida le hace temblar en su sitio, hace al menos cinco siglos que no veía a Jean-Pierre tan enojado que su cabello brillase de un carmesí intenso, casi como si hubiese cobrado vida. 

—Tú eres el único que podría haber planeado esto, eres el único mago que ha estado en la hermandad por tanto tiempo sin ser colgado por un rey o allanado por la corte, además, eras alquimista, sólo tú podrías haber sabido lo que pude haber hecho con él — espeta, apuntando al tercero, que está apenas consciente en la camilla —. ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? 

Casi puede sentir la misma rabia que este otro, le tiemblan los puños y apenas le puede enfocar la vista y ha tomado una posición amenazante apenas lo ve erguirse correctamente, acercando el filo del metal al cuello del captivo. 

—Voy a tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho. 

Escupe sus palabras, mirando con fiereza a Nero, que la cólera ha hecho que se quite la máscara para observarlo mejor. 

—Me sometí tanto tiempo, ¿para qué?, ¿por un par de edificios? Inclusive me hiciste dejar morir a quienes más quería, ¿y aun así te preguntas eso? De verdad eres un maldito, que no importa por qué nombre te llame, no me dejará de dar asco. 

—Tuviste que hacer lo correcto, Xavier, no puedes interrumpir el ciclo, no puedes negar a la muerte dos veces, — sisea el otro vampiro, acercándose con pasos pequeños — además, ya hice este favor muchas veces por ti, las cruzadas, cuando el reino ardió hasta la última casa, cuando quisieron colgarte por herejía... ah, incontables veces que te salvé el pellejo, incluso te cedí una de las cosas que más tiempo me tomó construir, ¿y así quieres agradecerme?, ¿con celos, Fabian, eso es lo que le ofreces a tu hermano? 

Le muestra los colmillos como amenaza y este hace lo mismo. La cabellera del otro ha apagado su tono al marrón rojizo que lo caracteriza. 

—Porque no es justo, no es suficiente. 

—Para ti, nada será suficiente, incluso si Londres se quema de nuevo, querrás más. 

—¿No es como todo debería ser? — Nero le mira con desprecio —. Los vampiros son superiores a los humanos, deberíamos haber impuesto el orden hace siglos, incluso antes de la gran caída. 

—Si eso es más importante que proteger a la hermandad, a aquellos que en verdad importan, no. 

Xavier deja salir un gruñido de su garganta y se abalanza hacia él con el bisturí en alto, dispuesto a enterrarlo en su cuello, pero, es capaz de quitárselo de las manos de un puñetazo directo a su nariz. El metal rebota en el piso. Ambos se enzarzan en la batalla, intentando cansar y herir al otro a toda costa, sin importar si son sus manos o los colmillos, ambos están lanzándose a matar. 

En dado momento, este otro logra que tropiece y terminen rodando para intentar ahorcar a este otro, Lockhart con un ojo morado y un cortado punzante por una mordida, mientras que Xavier tiene su cuello descubierto, su nariz sangrante y una respiración errática que apenas le permite ver los movimientos de su oponente. 

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que causaste? 

—Eres un bastardo, estoy haciendo lo justo, me sorprende que no lo entiendas. — No le permite terminar, puesto que su puño ha aterrizado sobre una de sus costillas. Este otro ve cómo los cabellos rojizos se balancean a cada golpe que le propina, quitándole aire con cada uno. 

—Esto no debería haber pasado, tan sólo si te hubieses escuchado hablar habrías retomado la consciencia, pero, estás ciego, la codicia está en cada uno de tus huesos. — Las palabras son enfatizadas con un nuevo golpe. 

Xavier no puede articular una sola palabra, pues jura que se le han soltado unos dientes, además de saborear su propia sangre en su boca. Apenas puede jadear cuando su oponente se levanta y lo arrastra del cabello y lo lanza al balcón, el cual recibe la luz del amanecer. Tose sangre y se retuerce allí, sin percatarse que Nero ha ido en busca del bisturí y se encuentra en el borde de la luz y la oscuridad, mirándose reflejado en el filo. 

—Antes, llegué a pensar que un pecado más o uno menos no podría importar, pero, esto que has hecho... me supera, en verdad. — Intenta levantarse, pero, este otro vampiro es más rápido y logra clavarle el filo en su mano, obligándolo a mantenerse en el piso. 

Lockhart le da la espalda a este, renqueando hacia aquel que se encuentra en la camilla, que parece haber visto retazos de la breve pugna entre ambos. La respiración le falla, pero logra sentarse correctamente al borde, buscando instrumentos con los que aplacar el dolor latente de su costado; al parecer, en uno de los intentos de ahorcarlo, la mordida llegó un poco más profundo. 

Sin embargo, no recuerda lo que se encontraba haciendo para aliviar la molestia cuando colapsa, su ojo perdiéndose en la mirada de Xavier, que se ha estado quemando en el proceso. Allí lo tiene, bien merecido. No se percata que su vista se vuelve negra y deja de verlo. 

Todo ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, Kamui apenas recuerda este episodio y han dado vuelta un año, llegando a finales de octubre una vez más, junto a otra mascarada, ahora, significativamente más grande que la anterior, puesto que ha adquirido la propiedad adyacente a la suya para asegurar que pueda mantener a tantos invitados dentro. El dueño de casa sabe que esto es nuevo para su hermano menor, que se ve cada vez más sorprendido entre los lujos que puede permitirse, por ejemplo, el solo hecho de tener a Giovanni dando vueltas le parece increíble. 

Ah, le quedan tantas cosas por ver. 

Aun así, lo ha mantenido en su estudio para asegurarse que sus colmillos crezcan bien, además de traerle sangre cada tanto. Quisiera presentarlo a la hermandad como un vampiro de confianza, por lo que debe monitorear a detalle su aspecto. 

Este año, decide no usar su máscara de cuervo y volver a sacar la de serpiente, la cual es la favorita de sus hermanas —durante siglos le han dicho que el tono albo le favorece con su piel y su cabello vibrante— y le ha regalado una a Kamui, con rasgos felinos que resaltan sus ojos amarillentos como dos farolas en la oscuridad. A veces, cuando lo ve probándola, tiene la tentación de llamarlo como si fuese un felino en las calles de Londres, con tal de verlo incómodo, todo lo vale. 

La gran noche llega suavemente a su morada, ligeramente distinta al año anterior, puesto que, en esta ocasión, el evento es a la víspera del último día del mes, atrayendo incluso a más humanos. Del mismo modo, la hermandad asistió, las doncellas con sus preciosos vestidos y los caballeros pulcros como estatuas, aunque, estas apariencias no pueden engañar a Nero, que ya ha vivido lo suficiente para conocerlos tan bien que podría reconocerlos con los ojos vendados. 

Hay música en cada rincón de la mansión, invitados en cada pasillo y un montón de sirvientes de allá para acá, corriendo para tener todo a tiempo, mientras que el doctor se mantiene en su estudio, el cual ha ampliado en el transcurso del año, permitiéndose tener un par de implementos para los pacientes que vengan a visitarle por dolencias mundanas. 

A pesar de todo esto, no puede quitarse de la cabeza la vista de Xavier agonizando bajo la luz del sol. Algunas veces, cuando toma somníferos para aplacar su cansancio, casi puede sentir el olor de su carne putrefacta quemarse y, pronto se levanta completamente sudado, pero, sin ningún corazón casi saltando dentro de su pecho, puesto que los vampiros no tienen pulso. No se siente realmente culpable de lo que ha hecho, sino, triste que el mismísimo Xavier lo haya causado. Le tenía afecto, mas, una traición de esta índole no la puede perdonar, que se haya aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad como un ladrón de baja clase le duele aún más. 

Pero, al final de la noche, todo está hecho, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado. 

El doctor sacude estos pensamientos de su cabeza y se distrae arreglando su atuendo frente al espejo, buscando el error más pequeño entre los dobleces, las suturas, lo que sea, hasta quedar digno a su vista. De este modo, corona su rostro con la máscara, adoptando un aspecto casi sensual con todo el conjunto. Oh, si las humanas no desfallecen antes de la medianoche, no sabrá qué hacer para entretenerse. Acomoda un poco más el mechón rulado que cae por su frente, satisfecho con el reflejo, luego, se aparta a pasos tranquilos de allí, dando vueltas por el estudio. Hay papeles desparramados a lo largo del escritorio de caoba, el sillón verde está ocupado por Kamui, que está visiblemente incómodo con toda esta faena, pero, esto no le durará demasiado, apenas salga a bailar, sabe que ese semblante cambiará. 

Rodea el mueble y luego toma asiento, acercándose una de las velas para leer mejor. La vista de Lockhart salta entre diagramas, ensayos y pequeñas cavilaciones que va anotando entre las noches, del mismo modo que no se pierde de pequeños bosquejos de Kamui en una variedad abrumante de ángulos, muchos que ha tenido el privilegio de ver apenas cae el sol. 

—¿Cómo te sientes, gatito? — ronronea, levantando la vista hacia el susodicho, quien oculta su rostro con una vergüenza indisimulada — Te veo radiante, creo que no podré despegar la vista de ti cuando estemos bailando allá abajo 

—Uhm, sí, lo que sea. 

Estas palabras sólo logran que sonría ampliamente. 

—Kamui — la voz de Lockhart vibra con cierta gentileza —. ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de acercarte? No puedo verte bien. 

La respuesta que espera demora en llegar, pero, apenas ve cómo la silueta del vampiro crece hasta llegar a pocos pasos de él hace que pueda relajar sus hombros. Lockhart se coloca de pie y acorta la distancia entre ambos, deslizando su mano sobre su cadera para impedirle el escape. Siente el aliento del este otro agitarse con su tacto. Con la mano contraria, aparta ligeramente la máscara de su rostro, dejando sus labios descubiertos, luego, repite esto con la suya antes de hundir sus labios en los contrarios. 

Apenas se percata que Kamui termina colapsando sobre su escritorio en medio de aquella muestra de afecto, aferrándose a su espalda como su fuese a desvanecerse. Cuando se separan, el aliento dulce de este aún se encuentra en su boca. 

—Gracias, gatito. 

Disuelven el contacto para salir de la habitación. 

Permite que este otro salga para cerrar la habitación tras de sí, girando la llave con cierta prisa, sin embargo, cuando se da vuelta, Kamui se encuentra hablando con unos invitados. Ah, no lo puede culpar, hay por allí un par de eminencias que uno no podría pasar por alto a simple vista, mas, aprovecha esta oportunidad para escurrirse a los pasillos a por aire fresco, puesto que la faena de la mascarada le está consumiendo la poca energía que le queda. Casi no puede esperar a tomar sangre, pero debe contenerse, sino, esta falta de respeto podría traerle ciertos problemas más tarde. 

Lockhart deja que el viento alborote su cabello mientras piensa en qué decir sobre Kamui una vez que la hermandad esté en el patio de las belladonas, después de presentarles lo que ha recuperado con Clayton & Co., que se debate entre que fue un humano notable o un aporte a la ciencia. En cualquier caso, la vida pasada de este mismo quedará donde pertenece, ahora, debe asegurarse que lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Suspira, arreglándose el vuelo de la camisa y las mangas pomposas antes de devolverse sobre sus pasos, pues como anfitrión, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de su propia fiesta. 

A su alrededor pululan los humanos y el olor de su sangre, que hace que sus colmillos hormigueen de hambre. 

Por la distancia nota la silueta de Kamui, por tanto, se acerca esquivando con sutileza los cuerpos de los humanos que le impiden el paso, cada vez más cerca hasta poder tener contacto con su mano, entrelazar sus dedos y arrastrarlo fuera del grupo con el que se hallaba, logrando ser engullidos por la oleada de humanos. Los ojos alertados del otro se encuentran con los suyos y no pierden el brillo de sorpresa, logrando que el doctor tenga la tentación de fastidiarlo con ello, sin embargo, se limita a llevarlos al borde de las escaleras, invitándole a bailar apenas ya tiene un pie sobre los peldaños. Este acepta con cierto temblor en su mano. 

Se funden entre la masa, sus cuerpos forzados a rozarse de tanto en tanto, aunque no le incomoda en lo absoluto, mientras vea el rostro sofocado del otro vampiro, valdrá la pena la situación. 

—¿Cómodo? — pregunta en un susurro apenas se acerca al otro, evitando que un sirviente derrame el vino que lleva entre sus manos. 

—Podría estar mejor, no tengo nada de lo que hablar con otros vampiros y no sé leer en otros idiomas. 

—Eso lo podemos arreglar con tiempo, lo cual nos sobra. 

Este le devuelve una mirada atónita. 

—Cuando ya estás muerto, el tiempo es de lo menos que te preocupas. 

Lockhart se encoge de hombros y lo guía al corazón del salón, en donde ya se comienza a escuchar el repertorio de la orquesta, que tiene más espacio luego de la expansión de su territorio y las reformas a las que colocó su hogar a lo largo del año. Las máscaras brillan, se oyen risas y murmullos atestados alrededor. Oh, hace mucho tiempo que no se perdía así, entre humanos y vampiros, con una línea tan fina para la cordura que le da escalofríos pensar en cuánto más podrán contenerse de este modo. 

Será un baile o dos, quizá más, sí, definitivamente más, al lado de Kamui, guiando sus movimientos, susurrando a su oído, cualquier cosa, pero lo que menos está es aburrido con su compañía. Lo hace sentir vivo. 

No obstante, no puede descuidar por demasiado tiempo a sus invitados, la noche no se extenderá más horas por ellos, por tanto, no demora en llamar a la mesa a los humanos, que, a pesar de no necesitar contarlos, sabe que son al menos el doble de la anterior mascarada, del mismo modo, el número de vampiros ha aumentado, luego de descubrir la cura para la plaga, oculta en Southwark, entre los manuscritos de Xavier todo Londres ha vuelto a la vida, incluso, ve que hay ahijados de la hermandad aparte del suyo propio. 

—Hermanos, amigos —comienza, llamando la atención de los presentes —me alegra desde lo profundo de mi viejo corazón que hayáis atendido a mi humilde evento, que, para ser la segunda vez, diría que tengo el honor de recibir a más personajes notables de la ciudad. 

Giovanni está guiando a la servidumbre a terminar de llevar las especialidades culinarias a los rincones vacíos del comedor, mientras que se oye el pequeño susurro de cerrojos y ventanas. 

—Es por ello que he organizado este festín, en nombre de cada uno, para una Londres mejor — corren murmullos con todo tipo de comentarios —. Quisiera hacer un brindis por Londres, por Inglaterra, ¡y por la eterna gloria! 

Se levantan las copas un instante y, al siguiente, el bullicio estalla en la sala una vez más, engullendo la noche que se encuentra sobre ellos. No hay un solo rastro de la servidumbre. La noche se desliza entre ellos con rapidez hasta terminar con los humanos satisfechos y borrachos, pasando cartas y fichas entre sus manos mientras la sala de baile se encuentra hirviendo entre las notas airadas de la orquesta. Entre todos los vampiros hay sed, mas, todos guardan silencio al respecto y continúan en lo suyo, a veces, dirigiéndole la mirada al anfitrión, otras, a sus propios pies. 

Lockhart se envuelve entre los brazos de los humanos, disfrutando el calor que estos poseen al tomar contacto con los suyos, cientos de corazones palpitando mientras que el suyo tan sólo está de adorno dentro de su pecho. Lo envuelve un éxtasis hasta llegar a parar con un varón, que, en medio de su borrachera le susurra que ha estado alucinando por toda la noche y que le ha buscado por horas, mas, se confundió con su uniforme de médico y no le reconoció con esta máscara. 

—Estos son claros síntomas paranoides — le comenta, danzando con las manos tras su espalda, como solía hacerlo un par de décadas atrás —, sin embargo, tengo una cura infalible para esto, caballero — Antes de permitirle responder, entrelazan sus brazos, creando una proximidad alarmante, que sólo sus trajes los pueden separar, puesto que son de la misma estatura —. Todo comienza con un poco de veneno, y la saliva de un vampiro es más que suficiente. — La vista del contrario se queda fija en él, como si intentase descifrar la broma. Apenas la pieza llega a su fin, una ronda de aplausos y la mirada juguetona del doctor, el cual se abalanza rápidamente hacia el cuello del humano, quitándose la máscara de un movimiento, enterrando ambos caninos sin dificultad. 

La sangre no está mal, pero, cuando Kamui sangra por accidente, tiene un sabor más tierno que esta, mas, termina de absorber este fluido sin separarse un instante. Apenas el cadáver hace un ruido seco contra el suelo, levanta la vista, limpiando el rastro de sangre que queda entre sus labios con el dorso de su mano, observando cómo cada vampiro se va quitando la máscara. 

—No tengo nada más que decir, aparte de _ buen provecho _ — Los colmillos resaltan entre el tono de su cabello y el perfecto blanco de sus vestiduras, que pronto se tiñe de pequeños círculos rojos entre cada humano que desfallece con sus mordiscos. 

El desastre no se extiende por mucho, al parecer, todos se encontraban más hambrientos de lo usual, quizá por la influencia de los ahijados en el mismo espacio, sin embargo, la regadera de cuerpos se encuentra por todos los rincones, sin una gota roja que pueda manchar el piso recién limpiado. Por el rabillo del ojo nota la figura de Kamui. 

—Hermanos, otra maravillosa noche en su compañía me brinda tanta felicidad, pero, este ya no es un lugar de interés para nosotros, ¿por qué no me acompañan al jardín de las belladonas? Desde el año anterior he estado preparando el sitio para que podamos discutir con comodidad. 

No está mintiendo, desde que recuperó Clayton & Co., ha podido permitirse un par de cosas más. 

Se oyen susurros de aprobación y ligeros saludos entre los invitados de la hermandad antes de disolverse hacia el patio interior. Nero pretende seguirles, mas, se detiene al lado de su ahijado, limpiando el rastro de sangre que cae por su comisura con una ligera pasada de su pulgar sobre la piel, llamando su atención. 

—¿Me sigues? Es momento que conozcas a la hermandad, gatito. 

Obtiene un silencio pesado. La luz de la luna que se cuela desde el exterior se mezcla con la del candelabro, dándole unas tonalidades interesantes al traje apenas salpicado del médico. Pasa el pulgar rápidamente por la punta de su lengua, saboreando los restos de sangre. 

Antes de salir, siente la mano de su ahijado sobre su hombro, pidiéndole que lo espere un segundo. 

Sonríe. 

Se escucha el típico aullido nocturno de Laikav. 

Ah, todo como lo va planeando. 


End file.
